Promise Ranch
by LShaune
Summary: Molly is at a crossroad in life. She's moved to a new town, is starting a ranch, and dealing with the little town's difficulties... and with a slowly blossoming romance. Follows storyline, Molly x Wizard, Rate and Review please!
1. Harmonica Town, Here I Am!

_**Alright! I just got Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, so.. Well, going to give a Harvest Moon story a shot. Critiques welcome, just getting started on the first day of gameplay here.. Have fun!**_

* * *

_"Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, someone's in the kitchen I kno-o-ow, someone's in the kitchen with Di-nah! Strummin' on the old banjo!~"_

Somewhere, down a road heading to an old worn out ranch that had been left in disuse for so long its roof sagged with neglect, a well meaning man was considering strangling his young, sprightly passenger. He had spotted her walking down the side of the road, carrying a rucksack with what looked like all of her personal belongings and covered in road dust. She had looked half dead on her feet from all the walking she must have done, and he had worried for a few moments that she had heat stroke from the way she continued to talk to the air beside her. Some water had brought her around, and when she had mentioned where she was headed... Well, how could he not offer her a ride? The bright grin and the flood of thank you's had sealed the deal, though he was finding himself honestly wondering why he had done it when he heard her singing line after line of off tune childrens songs.

The girl in question was actually a young woman, though she hadn't acted or looked it since she had climbed into the back of his wagon her hair short and brown and her clothes not at all suited for the life of a rancher, though she had been quite insist that she was going to do just that. Finally the song came to a blissful end, or so he had thought. He heard the young woman open her mouth again and inhale to begin singing and quickly began asking her questions, just to keep her from singing again.

"Oh, hey... Er, what was your name again?" Jackpot. The girl smiled from her reclined position in the wagon and chirped her response back at him.

"Molly, sir!"

"Ah, that's right... Molly..." He sifted through his head, looking for more questions to ask before that wretched singing began again. "I'm Cain, the owner of Horn Ranch. Nice to meet you!" Nothing.. Shoot.. Keep talking! "It's only a little longer to your house. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about yourself until we got there?"

"No, go ahead sir." Cain settled down a bit. Maybe she did have a horrible singing voice, but her tone was light, cheerful, happy.. Something so unusual to hear now a days.

"It's just that it's so unusual for young people to want to start up a ranch these days..." He gave a glance to the girl's short skirt, top and tank top, feeling a little doubtful that she would manage to make it as a rancher, still though.. "Well, let me start with this. What's your favorite food?"

"Ah... I suppose.. fruit and vegetables the best? Fish is a great runner up though!" Alright, that answer was actually a good one. He nodded and smiled.

"I see... And when's your birthday?" They were going to be neighbors, and if he knew his wife and daughter they would love to have a new friend around the area.

"Spring, ah... Early spring," she said, leaning back against the hay and staring up at the cyan skies.

"Gotcha..." He paused, having run out of questions to ask the young rancher, then sighed and began to speak again. She had to learn about what was going on sometime, right? "Anyway, like I was saying, there aren't a lot of ranchers now... I hope that you'll be able to reinvigorate the town. This place has seen better days though.. We haven't had any good crops in a while.. and no one seems to know why..."

If this bothered Molly it didn't seem to show as she remained laid back in the hay, relaxing her weary muscles and luckily not picking her singing back up. Cain relaxed a bit, his short bout of nervous speech over as his passenger seemed to drift off and sleep...

* * *

Molly laid back, feeling the sun on her face and smelling the sweet, fresh air, barely hearing Cain's talking, for the most part missing his talk about how things had been going in the area. She was too happy for that sort of thing anyway. She was finally out of the city with its smog and noise and crowded streets, finally on her own, finally an adult! A real adult! The joy of it flooded her body and she sighed happily, even while a miniature person flitted around her, squeaking anxious words into her ears. She'd been singing the past few miles to drown it out, but...

"Hey, don't forget that we have to go see the Harvest Goddess! I have a feeling that she really needs our help and you're the only one who can see me!" He squeaked, waving his minuscule arms about as he buzzed circles around her head, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him that seemed to emanate from his wings. She just continued relaxing, letting her thoughts come and go and feeling her aching muscles slowly unwind and relax...

...Ah, right, he was Finn. Finn was a Harvest Sprite, she had run into him on the road while she was heading to her ranch. She remembered his shock, then joy upon finding that she could see him and remembered him chirping about how long he had been looking for someone that could see him. That's right... The Harvest Goddess.. What's wrong with the Harvest Goddess though?.. "Hey, Molly! I know you're exited about finally getting your ranch, but don't forget that we have to see the Harvest Goddess as soon as we get there!"

'Right.. Harvest Goddess.. Gotta see the Harvest Goddess,' she thought, drifting off to sleep as she lay in the warm, dry hay.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?! Heeeeeey!" She heard the Harvest Sprite squeak from a distant, undoubtedly waving his little fists with his face a mask of frustration. Still.. Between the sun and the hay.. It was just too nice out..

* * *

Molly finally stood at the edge of what would be -her- property, just beside a road sign and the start of a fence that surrounded my property... Or, well, what was -mostly- my property. It looked like there were two other plots of land out there that weren't mine technically, but that one other there with the cherry trees had to be mine! As Cain's wagon and horse pulled away from my property, I gave a little leap of joy, feeling it from my head all the way to the tip of my toes. It was mine! All mine!.. I think anyway... How did this work anyway?.. Ah well.

I was happy to see that Finn at least seemed just as pleased as I was, zipping in small circles around me as I grinned and then following me as I ran down the path towards my house. I could see a barn, a coop... that looks like my house but what's wrong with the roof?.. And the siding.. And the yard... and the door.. I came to a stop at the door of my house and frowned slightly, noting the missing shingles, the unused lumber in the yard, the outright missing sections of roofing and siding.. The coop and the barn weren't much better all things considered. Finn floated beside me, suspended in the air by his rapidly working wings, looking just as saddened as I felt.

"Uhh... This ranch is pretty... beat up..." He finally murmured to break the silence, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Beat up was one way to put it alright, though she guessed it -was- her mess, so she'd just have to get used to it. A few buckets, some warm blankets and some elbow grease and it'd be fine. It looked like she even had some crops leftover in the plot, so-

"Hello! Helloooo!" The voice was boisterous, a little aged, but kind and almost excited, a cautious sort of excited, but still excited. I turned around, Finn landing on my head to rest his wings and look with me and saw a short, chubby man with a kindly face and ornate blue clothing running towards me as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stopped to catch his breath a few feet away, then closed the distance, offering a bright and cheerful smile. I liked him immediately.

"Hello! You must be Molly! Welcome to Harmonica Town! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" He said, voice chipper despite the great gusts of air that accompanied them as he gasped for air. I could only grin and nod, which made the little man react with visible joy, throwing his arms in the air in a small show of it. Was everyone around here this open and happy? I felt a part of me that had been worried about moving to a new town, that little inkling that something could go wrong, leave immediately. With people this friendly, what could go wrong?... Well.. I turned and looked at my house a moment, considering that and causing Mayor Hamilton to look as well..

"Ahh.. Why don't I explain some of the basics about your ranch?" He offered, tone a bit nervous as if the sight of my worn out home would make me pack up and leave. "It may look a bit rusty, but with just a little care, it'll look fabulous in no time!"

Fabulous huh?.. I turned and nodded to his offer, which immediately put a bright small on the little man's pudgy face. He instantly began to chatter on about my ranch, how to take care of it, everything really. I listened as intently as I could while Finn grinned, chirping as he flitted around my head.

"Wow, this is great Molly! You get a house and land for free? What a town!" He chirped, something I responded to with a giddy smile and a slight nod.. right up until Mayor Hamilton said, "Oh, I nearly forgot! You can make the 5,000 gold payment for your new land at Town Hall! There's no due date, you can pay it anytime!"

Bah, knew it was too good to be true. Judging by Finn's look, he seems just as let down as I feel though.. Might not be too bad if I can pay anytime, right?.. As it turns out, the Mayor isn't done as he gives me a map, a kit for my farming.. Wow! Seeds, a watering can, just wow! This will make things a -ton- easier, considering the meager savings I've built up over the past few months. Just moving here spent most of that up, I couldn't imagine buying all of my farming tools as well. Among the items he gives to me is also a map of the surrounding area with different places marked. Marimba Farm, Horn Ranch, Harmonica Town.. Ugh, my feet are already aching.

"You'll find the Flute Fields over there, there's a farm and a ranch so they can help you if you have questions. Also... Opposite of Flute Fields is Harmonica Town, and head a little further North along the path to get to the Garmon Mines... Ah! I've also left you some helpful books in your bookshelf to help you out!" The Mayor chirps, motioning in the directions of the mentioned areas and smiling widely. "Well, I'll be heading back to Town Hall. Once you've settled in, please stop by Town!"

I nod, and with another grin and flourish, Mayor Hamilton started back towards town, his squat legs moving as quickly as they could carry him. It was almost funny watching his legs almost make circles under him, enough so I began to giggle until Finn darted a circle around my head, saying, "Well, let's start by naming the ranch, Molly! Ranches need names!"

Name? I hadn't even considered that! Though... Dumpville seemed strangely appropriate for the neglected old ranch. Turning I stared at the building, biting my lip a moment as I stared at the old house, barn and coop. This was my new home. The place I was going to stay for the rest of my life I hoped, the place I wanted to build my new life.. What kind of name fit all of that? All of my hopes, dreams and plans? Oh...

"..Promise. It's Promise Ranch now," I say, knowing even as the words tumble out of my mouth that its the perfect name for this place I'm building my new life. Finn grinned.

"Promise Ranch? That's a great name!" He chirped, making me blush slightly with embarassment. He starts to talk again, but already my mind if racing with possibilities. With what I could do with this place, with thoughts of animals and plants and nice long sunny days and long winter nights filled with hot cocoa. With one happy jump, I hurry inside, just barely hearing Finn behind me.

"HEY! Molly! You're not listening again!!!"


	2. Turnips and Cookbooks

**_Chapter Two here! Please rate and review and sorry if this is a bit slow going, Wizard takes a bit to show up in the game sadly..._**

Molly laid in her bed, feeling every muscle ache and groaning lowly into her pillow. Finn stood on her lower back, minuscule feet walking up and down the length of her spine in some attempt to relieve the aches and pains, which Molly was eternally grateful for. She hadn't expected her first day here to be this.. tough! She knew it would be hard of course, but she never expected her muscles to ache this much when it was over! She paused, then grunted and rolled over onto her back, making Finn squeak and flit off onto the nightstand where he sat and watched her lie there, eyes closed and muscles aching.

"So... Long day?" Finn asked unnecessarily, tilting his head and nearly causing his cap to tumble off his head. Molly chuckled quietly and nodded a bit. Long day.. that was one way to put it. The first thing she had done after Mayor Hamilton left was run inside to look around her home, which had been surprisingly neat and almost tidy, except for the light layer of dust that had been missed when the house was cleaned. She had looked over every book, had checked under the bed, looked through the tool box and the cupboards, and when she was done checking out the inside of the house, she had run to go look at the remaining crops in the fields.

She had been almost overjoyed to discover three ripe turnips in her fields and had pulled them up instantly, bringing them inside to wash and cut later to eat. She would have eaten them sooner, but.. Well, there would be time later for that kind of stuff. Instead she put her things away, ran around her house one last time to make sure that everything was in place, then was back outside, checking her map and running East towards Flute Fields. Mayor Hamilton had mentioned there were farms in that direction, right? Well, may as well go and introduce herself to them then, they were neighbors now after all.

It had been a long run to Flute Fields, though the run had been worth it. Along the sides of the path had been raspberries, blueberries and a number of wild herbs and mushrooms, and then down near the beach had been a number of beautiful shells and sea urchins. All in all, just the trip there had been quite profitable, and meeting the neighbors had been just as profitable. Cain from Horn Ranch had given me a calf to raise and begin making money from (A calf! A perfectly black calf with big brown eyes! I named her Annie and took her straight home to settle her in) and his wife gave me a few books to learn from. From Marimba Farm I was given some cabbage seeds and more books that I was able to learn from, from Mira and her husband.

From there I ran back, past my little ranch, across a bridge and into town. It was beautiful, not really all that fantastic, but definitely beautiful. The town was settled against the sea and the stone pathways though the town were a washed, white color. She could see a Lighthouse, several colorful buildings, and so many people!

At Finn's suggestion she had gone and visited Mayor Hamilton first, who had taught her about land, buying and purchasing and other things before he had sent me out to go meet everyone else.

Finn flitted from the dresser and floated, expression worried, over my head and I couldn't help but smile and hold my arms out, allowing him to settle onto my belly where I hugged him despite my aching muscles. It had been the trip all over Harmonica Town that did me in really, though I had to admit it had been really, really fun. I had met a kind faced woman called Shelly who ran a Tailor shop with a pretty, quiet woman called Candence. I met Yolanda, Jake, Colleen and Maya who worked at an Inn. I had met Kathy, Chase, and Hayden who ran the Brass Bar and a number of other people, including Mira who lost her husband recently and Perry, a priest.

I closed my eyes and instantly felt as if someone had placed heavy coins over my eyes, making it hard to open them. There had been two locked houses in Harmonica Town. One that she discovered was a house for sale, the other however had had a strange sign outside of it. It had said, "Wizard's House" and until the other signs which had times for when they were open or closed, this house had no times, no holidays.. Nothing. Just "Wizard's House". I tried to recall if she had asked at all whose home it was and could only recall several people saying that the 'Fortune Teller' lived there. I thought one of them mentioned that he occasionally left his house for long periods of time..

I sighed and turned my head just enough to look at the tool box sitting next to my bed, recalling that in the morning I would need to go to the bridge to the North West and deliver it to a boy named Bo. I had meant to do so today, but after pulling weeds, watering plants, tilling the garden and making sure Annie was settled in, I just felt dead tired. I had dragged myself inside, laid down.. And that's where I was now. No food in my belly, too tired to undress, and too tired to care. Strangely though, I was pleased. I had worked, hard, and I had gotten a calf, and had planted a lot of new seeds.

Sure, my feet hurt, my hands ached, and I was sure I had fertilizer in places best left unmentioned but it all seems worth it right now. It really does.

* * *

_**BREE! BREE! BREE! BREE!**_

I groaned, pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block out that horrid sound ringing in my head.

**_BREE! BREE! BREE! BREE!_**

It just kept going. Why wasn't anyone turning that horrid thing off? Don't they know people have to sleep now?

**_BREE! BREE! BRE-_** Click! Ah, peace. I relaxed just slightly, then oof'd as I felt a weight drop onto my belly. Now what?

"Molly! ...Molly! Wake up! Its time to work!" What? Oh, Finn. That's right, I have a ranch and- WHAT? I sit up, causing Finn to cartwheel through the air and my pillow to land somewhere around the end of my bed. I scramble to get out of bed, tumble out and hit the floor, then pop back up and run to my alarm clock, checking the time. 7:45 AM, almost two hours late!

"Ahh! FINN! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I yelp, running to my dresser and throwing clothes out, a shirt landing on Finn as he tries to right himself in the air. I yank off my camisole and shirt and throw them in one corner, pulling on a red long sleeved shirt and then grabbing a pair of red pants, hopping around as I try to pull them on under my skirt and then trying to tug my skirt down over my pants in a quick change.

"I tried but you just kept covering your head with the pillow!" Finn squeaked, tugging the shirt off his head while I ran and grabbed my boots and gloves, hopping around again and nearly tipping over when I try to tug my boots on. Finn quickly flits around my head to gain my attention again, then lands on a toolbox. "Don't forget you have to deliver this to Bo today, Molly! Mayor Hamilton was counting on you!"

The toolbox, how could I forget? I ran over and hefted up the toolbox with Finn clinging to the edge of it, then ran for the door. I'd deliver this first, then I can go and work on my ranch and let Annie out to run around and be free for a bit. With that thought firmly in mind I run down the path towards the pond near my round, following the path around it and then past it towards the Mines, barely hearing Finn's shrieks as he clings to my shirt.

"MOLLY! Slow down!!" That much I can hear him yelp into my ear as I round the corner and spot the bridge, and gasping I do slow down and feeling my side ache. I look towards the bridge and see a young boy with blonde hair looking at the bridge with displeasure. As I approach, I realize why. Several large boards have been ripped out of the bridge and while Bo has several other boards ready for replacement, he hasn't any tools.

"This bridge is badly broken," She heard him say with a soft, sad sigh as he stared at the missing boards. I began walking up behind him when he spotted me, turning and forcing a smile suddenly and looking curious, just like so many others I had met in this little place. "Oh! I don't think we've met before..."

I smile, responding quite happily, "My name is Molly, I just moved into the ranch down the path there.. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I see, you're that lady that's here to start that ranch then!"I nod and he smiles.. then frowns, crossing his arms and tilting his head from side to side, mumbling, "This bridge was damaged in the last bad storm. Storms like that never used to happen around here... Its like something is wrong with nature... Its running out of control. Things like this are happening all over town..."

That bad? I frown a bit as I listen, remembering everyone else in town and what they've said, remembering how sad they seemed. I fidgeted and messed with the bottom of my shirt a bit with a free hand. Was everyone here like this? It seemed like everything was bad but everyone's so nice to me so far..

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bo. I'm training at the Carpenter's!" He suddenly chirped, breaking me from my thoughts and reminding me of the weight on my arm, which increased as Finn sat on it to remind me of its existence. I blinked, shifted my feet, then embarrassed I stick the toolbox out with both hands. I can't believe I forgot about it! Upon seeing the toolbox, Bo's face instantly brightens.

"You've brought my toolbox! Thank you so much! Now I can finally fix the-" ...What was that sound? Like a low rumble almost... Bo blushed and murmured softly, "How embarrassing, I forgot about that.. I've been doing so many repairs, I haven't had much time to eat." Is that what that sound was?...

"You're... really hungry?" I ask unnecessarily, watching the young boy rub his belly. It reminds me of my own aching belly and makes me wince a bit with sympathy. "Ah... If you want, I can bring you some food?"

"You.. You would bring me some food? That's so nice!" Bo suddenly chirped, voice and expression much, much happier. "Let's see then.. I'd like some strawberries and milk!"

I nod, and he smiles, expression genuinely happy and saying, "Thank you! I think once I eat I'll be able to work harder."

I nod again and then start to head back towards Promise Ranch.. and find myself sighing partway there, reaching into my pocket for any money that might be there. Milk and strawberries?.. I might just barely have enough, and I still need to eat to, something my belly had begun to insistently remind me of. I start to jog back home at a slower pace, Finn clinging to the back of my shirt to keep up properly. I have those turnips at home, maybe if I scrounge around I can find something else to eat as well..

Back inside my house I go to the turnips and begin scrubbing them clean, then search for a knife to begin cubing them. Maybe some mashed turnips would be alright.. I drop the turnip pieces into a pot to boil and rub my head, feeling myself blush as Finn flits around my head and stares at the pot a little bit worriedly.

"Molly... You know how to cook, right?" He asks, looking at the bubbling pot.

"Of course I know how to cook, Finn. What kind of rancher doesn't know how to cook?" When he looks at me doubtfully, I drop my head a bit, mumbling "Well, I was going to learn..." Which makes Finn fall to the ground in lazy circles like a downed airplane. I can feel my face and ears burning as I look at the pot of boiling turnips and murmur, "Well.. have to start somewhere."

"MOLLY! But- Shouldn't you look at recipes first then?!"

Oh yeah, recipes! I blink and then run to the bookshelf to begin looking through it, tossing books right and left as I search and making Finn dive up the back of my shirt to hide from the onslaught. Finally I find a book and run to the bubbling pot, reading aloud, "Um.. I need herbs! Red and yellow herbs and, ah, a potato and.. tomatos? Do we have those things?"

Finn zipped from the floor around the cupboards, pushing a single potato and a slightly overripe tomato out, then zipped out a window, squeaking "I'll find the herbs!"

Maybe fourty five minutes later a veggie soup was boiling, a mix of potatos, tomatos, turnips and green herbs (Finn couldn't find red or yellow herbs). It smelled.. good. I wasn't sure how it tasted, but it smelled good and that was something. I took a deep breath and poured a small amount of the soup into a little bowl, taking a sip and pausing. Finn watched, face a mask of concern before squeaking, "Well?..."

"Its... good!" I say, smiling happily and getting two bowls, another small bowl and a larger bowl for myself, pouring bowls of soup for us both and setting the table happily. Finn's jaw drops, his expression unbelieving, and flitted down to his bowl of soup, sticking his head in for a taste, blinking, then picking the bowl up to drink it down happily. I can't help but laugh as I sit down to eat. Maybe I'm not so hopeless at this cooking thing after all.. Maybe I'm going to do alright.


End file.
